<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fight or flight by sootsys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532018">fight or flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootsys/pseuds/sootsys'>sootsys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Childhood Memories, Denial of Feelings, Dream is overprotective, I dont know how to do tags lol, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, NSFW, Slow Burn, Some fighting, both question their sexuality, dream is a deep sleeper lol, dreamnap, panicking over sexualities, sapnap sleepwalks lol lol, theyre both straight??, this is my first fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootsys/pseuds/sootsys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“-you little shit.” dream smiled at the dude. “don’t touch sapnap-“ he was interrupted by his beloved sapnap. “dream,, trust me,, i’m fine.” sapnap says while wiping the blood from his nose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a silly little incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“dream-“ sapnap says in a laughing tone. “what?” dream replies,, in a questioning style. “why are you so overprotective?” sapnap asks. “i’m not! what do you mean ‘why are you so overprotective?’ “ dream mockingly exclaims. “-like,, over-... me.” sapnap states. “i mean- y-you’re my best friend!!” dream claims. “true- anyways.” sapnap responds. dream cackles. sapnap frowns but starts laughing. “aw man,, i’m so fucking tired.” sapnap says as he rubs his eyes. “ope- well i can drive you home if you want. you could message your mom if you’re staying.” dream suggests. “eh,, i’ll stay. where’s my phone...” sapnap replies in a groggily voice. “it’s on the side table next to you-“ dream chuckles lightly,, his cheeks a little pink. “oH-“ sapnap’s voice cracks as he raises his arm to grab his phone. dream guffaws. “stop laughing at me.” sapnap makes a slight pout as he uses his other arm to smack dream’s knee. “that didn’t hurt ,, sapnap.” dream says as he grins. “mmm..m.......mMm..” sapnap replies with as he texts his mom.<br/>
“mMm..ok,, she said i could stay for today.” sapnap announces. “pog.” dream says. sapnap scoots to dream and lays his head on dream’s shoulder. “goodnight,, dream..” “night,, pandas.” a few minutes later,, dream goes on his phone,, scrolls through twitter. he puts his phone back down. dream just zones out. “.. kiss ....”sapnap mumbles in his sleep. “oh-“ dream reacts. “i guess i’ll kiss him if whatever he’s dreaming makes him happy for whoever he wants to kiss him.” dream moves sapnap off his shoulder and puts him face to face. dream cups sapnap’s chin with his hand. he leans in with his head tilted a bit to the right. he moves in closer till their lips touched. for some reason,, he doesn’t want to let go. so soft,, so delicate. sapnap wakes up in shock. “mMMmM—“ dream jolts back. “uh- i- uhm...” “i’m so sorry,, sapnap,, it’s just i heard you say kiss while you were sleeping so i assumed that if i kissed you,, you’d think the person in your dreams kissed you. -and it would make you happy.” “...i.. please take me home.” sapnap requests. “alright. grab your shoes.” they head to the car.</p><p>———————</p><p>“see ya’ at school tommorow.”<br/>
“bye.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. don’t. mention. it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the kiss was an unexpected moment for sapnap. he confesses about the situation to a certain someone. so does dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sapnap wakes up with a tiny groan exiting his mouth. he sits up and checks his phone. “school..” sapnap mumbles. he gets off his bed and grabs his fire shirt with a black long-sleeved undershirt. he also gets a pair of black jeans. he walks over to the bathroom ,, rubbing his eyes. he brushes out his mullet,, scrunching his nose as he feels that he is going to sneeze. false alarm. he grabs his daily white headband,, tying it. he runs back to his room to put his socks and shoes on. he grabs his backpack. *sigh* his mom offers him breakfast,, but he denies it with loss of appetite. he gives her a goodbye kiss on the cheek and leaves. he could hear karl and quackity’s laughing so he runs over to them and smiles. “hey boys!!” “hey sapnap!” they all hug each other. “agh- what-” sapnap feels a tap on his back. “-oh,, hi gogy!!” “stop calling me ‘gogy’.” “no &lt;3” sapnap mocks george’s british accent. george rolls his eyes and smiles. he looks back for a second and sees a certain figure that he can’t make put who it is,, he shrugs and turns back around. “hey,, race ya to school!!” karl and big q challenges the two others. “BET!” sapnap exclaims.</p><p>—————-</p><p>“-yeah,, tommy is a little rat.” technoblade says to dream. tommy hears it and runs over to techno. “little shit.” he says as he points to technoblade. “i’m telling dadza since i’m the favorite child.” techno replies. dream giggles. he zones out but goes back to normal,, hearing big q’s muffled burst of laughter. hearing sapnap’s voice made him stop giggling. “um- i’ll talk to you guys later.” dream responds to tommy and technoblade. they both nod and continously argue,, like the usual. </p><p>——————-</p><p>“oh- look it’s dream!!” karl says. “i know.” sapnap replies in a low voice. “what’s wrong?” big q asks in a confused ,, questioned response. “uhm.. can i tell you over there?” sapnap suggests ,, pointing to a table. “..yeah.”</p><p>——-</p><p>“uh..i-.. -was staying at dream’s house,, and i remember falling asleep on his- .... shoulder.” “that doesn’t sound so bad.”<br/>
“i’m not done- in the dream i had,, i asked somebody to kiss me. but.. apparently i mumbled ‘kiss..’ and so dream decided it would make me happy.” “sooo.... he kissed you?” “yeah..” “ooh,, how did it end?” “oh,, it ended with me being in shock since he was doing a long ass kiss.” “oooooooh~”<br/>
sapnap puts his hands up, and covers his face in embarrassment. “-anyways,, did it mean anything to you?” “i guess..” he kissed me so passionately.. i want that again. he zoned out ,, slightly smiling. quackity snapped in front of his face. “ay-“<br/>
“oh- sorry,, i zoned out.” “i could tell- can i ask you a question,, sapnap?” “you just basically asked a question right now,, but sure.” “ugh-.. anyways....,, do you like dream?” “no!! i don’t!! i’m straight as hell.” “mmmm.....okay.” sapnap makes a questioned face. what does he mean ‘mmmm...okay’? “let’s go back to karl and gogy.” quackity nods and starts walking. they both raised their heads,, seeing dream chatting with the two. </p><p>—————-</p><p>“STOP CALLING ME GOGY-“ george yelled. dream covers his mouth and wheezes. “oh,, look,, sapnap and big q are back!!” karl grins. george smiles slightly and crosses his arms. dream’s wheeze disappears and waves at sapnap. “hey-..” “hey.” quackity whispers into karl’s ear,, and karl nods in understandment. “could we talk after school-“ RIIIIING “ope- yeah,, sure.” the boys all head to their classes.</p><p>—————- </p><p>“so- um.. about the kiss-“ dream starts off about the topic and walks outside the school with sapnap. “i’m sorry..about it.” dream says in a sorrowed tone. “it’s okay..i liked it.” those last three words. ‘i liked it.’ “you liked it? is that what i heard?” “...yeah.” “oh-“ dream stops. “wanna go to my place?” “sure,, let me text my mom.” “alright,, pandas.” </p><p>———-</p><p>“man. i’m kind of bored.” sapnap says. “i mean we could invite gogy,, karl,, and big q to come over.” “sounds good.”</p><p>—-</p><p>“hey guys!!” sapnap says,, welcoming the boys in. dream waves and smiles from the couch. “soooo,, what should we do?” karl asks. “ooh!! truth or dare!!” big q suggests.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wrote this during school 👍</p><p>chapters may be everyday or every few days based on my mood and/or thoughts. hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a fun game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a game,, you say??</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chapter includes some kissing n nsfw shit so 👍 read at your own cost</p><p>“truth or dare,, you say?” karl raises an eyebrow and smiles at dream and sapnap. </p><p>dream looks at sapnap in confusion ,, sapnap responds with the same expression. they both look back at karl and laugh. “awwww man.. we should start.” sapnap suggests. “....yeah.” dream replies. “who wants to go first?” george asks. “i can.” dream raises his hand. “ooooh,, okay~” big q smirks than giggles. “whAT?!” dream exclaims and sighs. “anyways,, sapnap, truth or dare?” “uhh,, truth..” sapnap replies. “hmmm... what do you think is a good relationship?” “....actually loving each other and not using your partner. i dunno,, i’ve never been in one.” sapnap affirms. </p><p>....</p><p>“who’s next?” george asks. “i’ll go!” quackity utters. “dream,, truth or dare?” dream responds with,, “dare,, i’m not a pussy unlike sapnap.” sapnap yells “AY-”“anyways,, i dare you to kiss sapnap.” dream and sapnap give him a dirty look and giggle. sapnaps wraps his arms around dream and leans in a flirty way. dream looks down at his lips and looks back up at sapnap’s eyes. they move closer till their lips touch,, slightly twisting their heads. dream thinks,, ‘i missed this feeling.’ they stop and turn around back to the boys. “happy?” dream questions quackity. “i didn’t expect you to actually— kiss him.” “i told you i’m not a fucking pussy.” “-unlike sapnap?” “nope.” dream smiles and shakes his head. </p><p>————-</p><p>“cya guys,, that was a fun night!!”<br/>
—<br/>
“are you gonna stay ,, sapnap?”</p><p>“sure,, gonna-“</p><p>“-text your mom. i know the drill.”</p><p>——-</p><p>(they’re a lil tipsy here but i just didn’t know how to exactly describe it)</p><p>“hey.” sapnap turns dream’s head and kisses him. dream smiles and hugs sapnap. sapnap moves his head back. “hey~.” dream responds. sapnap scoffs and blushes. dream cups sapnap’s cheeks and re-connects their lips,, deepening the kiss. sapnap lets go of the kiss slowly,, licking his lips. “damn,, you taste good.” sapnap compliments dream. “thanks,, you too.” dream replies. he slowly groans as he pushes himself back up with slightly better posture. sapnap removes his arms,, letting  dream slide himself up just a bit more. sapnap then nudges dream closer to him. dream immediately decides to move his lips down to sapnap’s neck. sapnap puts his head back and smiles. ‘ah,, the feeling. i love it.’ sapnap thinks to himself. dream looks back up at sapnap in a hazy,, tired look. “i’m gonna sleep because i’m quite tired if you couldn’t tell,, you may wanna sleep too.” dream says. “alriiight,, seems fine.” sapnap gives dream a few goodnight kisses. and they both fall asleep next to each other.</p><p>———-</p><p>“BRBBIIIIIIIING ,, BRBBIIIIIIIING ,, BRBBIII-” dream hears the alarm on his phone and presses the stop option. “ugh,, university,, why todayyyy..” he sits up and stretches his arms as he yawns. he then turns his head to see sapnap beside him. “why is there drool coming out of his mouth?” dream questions himself. he looks at his shirt,, rolls his head back,, and groans. “ughh.... drool on my shirt.” he looks back at sapnap to see his neck filled with hickeys. his eyes widen and he thinks to himself ‘did i do that?!? surely not.’ </p><p>..</p><p>“sapnap- wake up.” dream says with a brief pat to sapnap’s head. “....mgh..ok..” sapnap sits up and rubs his eyes. “oh,, fuck,, i was drooling.” sapnap wipes the dry drool off from his lips and chin. “we’ve got university today.” dream mentions to sapnap. “ugh.. let me get my sandals.” sapnap stands up and walks to the door and grabs his sandals,, that were near the door. “my house is only a few blocks away anyway.” “see ya at uni.” “bye.” sapnap walks out and closes the door. dream gets up from the couch and into his room,, deciding what to wear. he decides to wear a brown patterned hoodie with a polo shirt under,, with a pair of some khakis.</p><p>—-</p><p>sapnap finally arrives home. he knocks on the door,, asking his mom if he could come in. she,, of course,, opened the door. he rushes to his room to change to different clothes. he comes back out with a black sweater,, with a white shirt under it,, and black jeans. his headband was fixed with his mullet being slightly brushed. he puts on his usual choice of shoes. he runs back over to his mom and gives her a goodbye kiss. she notices some marks on his neck. “what’s that on your neck?” she askes her son. “what?” he runs into the bathroom,, checks the mirror,, seeing the hickeys on his neck. ‘did dream do this to me?’ he walks back to his mom,, and comes up with the excuse,, “oh,, i guess,, i got hurt or something,, but i don’t feel any pain.” he grabs his backpack and walks out the house,, waving to his mom. he shuts the door and continues walking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i did change it from everybody being in high school to university 👍 *dies inside*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. confessions,, chatter,, and notices.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>confessions. right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw // violence</p><p>[at the university]</p><p>sapnap runs over to dream,, tugging on his sleeve harshly to get his attention. dream notices immediately ,, and turns to sapnap,, eyes slighty widened. “yeah??” dream asks. they were face to face,, sapnap’s cheeks turn slightly pink. “n-nevermind..” he turns the other way and runs away.</p><p>—-</p><p>sapnap walks and faces his head down. ‘i’m straight,, i’m not attracted to him.. right?’ his mind is full of thoughts,, panicking over his own sexuality. </p><p>“hey sapnap !!” karl waves to him. sapnap doesn’t look up. karl looks confused but runs over to him. “sapnap??” sapnap looks up in an upset face. “what,, karl.” karl looks at his neck. he gasps and covers his mouth. “oh- oh.. who did that ??” “who do you think .” sapnap replies in an monotone voice. “hmmm... dream ??” “yup.” “....wow.” they continue chatting as they walk.</p><p>——-</p><p>“soooo,, do you like dream ?” karl asks sapnap. “no!! i think..” sapnap responds. “..you think?” karl looks at him in a questioned face. “yeah..” sapnap says ,,  putting his hands in his pockets. “mmm..” karl replies with,, looking up at the sky. what does he mean ‘mmm..’ ??</p><p>—-</p><p>they both look down at their feet,, not looking back up. bump ! “ow,, asshole !” a voice replies in an angered tone. sapnap looks up,, not bothered,, more having a resting bitch face. of course,, it’s brenden hurst. he would be the one to call him an asshole just because they bumped into each other. </p><p>as sapnap was about to respond,, raising his head,, brenden punches his arm. “ow!” sapnap says,, rubbing his hurt arm. he punches brenden back in a respond. brenden punches back in a harsher tone to sapnap’s nose. he frowns,, wiping his bloody nose. sapnap stomps on brenden’s foot with an angrier tone. brenden’s brows furrow and pushes sapnap. </p><p>karl runs away from the fight. sapnap sees him running away,, attempting to yell before brenden bends down,, stomping on his chest. </p><p>sapnap grabs brenden’s ankle with both of his hands,, putting it upwards,, giving brenden the pain he deserves.</p><p>“OW-“ karl runs back with dream,, dream running faster than him. he grabs brenden’s shoulders to pull him up and toss him on the ground. he quickly helps sapnap up and karl offers to stand with sapnap. dream accepts as soon as brenden stands up. he looks back at him in anger. </p><p>brenden raises his fist up to punch dream,, but was stopped by dream’s hand. “-you little shit.” dream smiled at the dude. “don’t touch sapnap-“ he was interrupted by his beloved sapnap. “dream,, trust me,, i’m fine.” sapnap says while wiping more of the blood from his nose. dream rolls his eyes,, focusing back on brenden. he punches brenden to the point where he was knocked out. </p><p>dream runs back to sapnap,, immediately carrying him,, still running. “i’m not your little prince,, dream.” sapnap frowns at dream. dream rolls his eyes,, “uh huh,, suuuuuure~..” </p><p>dream unlocks his car. he puts sapnap in the back seat,, buckling his seatbelt. “hey karl,, wanna join us in the car to my house?” karl replies with “sure !!” karl runs over to the car,, opening the door,, being on the other side of sapnap’s seat. he closes the door,, rubbing his eyes. dream starts driving to his house. </p><p>——-</p><p>they arrive,, dream opening the door,, letting them in. he closes the door,, sees them going to sit on the couch. he walks to the couch,, sitting down next to sapnap since he was closer. sapnap’s nose has dried up. “oh,, shit,, i should probably text my mom that i’m here for the weekend.” sapnap realizes. “ok.” dream and karl both respond with.</p><p>—-</p><p>karl leaves ,, having his head hurt as his excuse. dream and sapnap immediately decide to negotiate.</p><p>“so,, the hickeys.” sapnap starts off with. “..yeah,, i’m so sorry about it.” dream apologizes. “i’ll accept it just because you’re hot.” sapnap teases dream with a wink. dream hides his face with his hands covering it,, attempting not to blush.</p><p>“-you really think that?” dream says,, slightly muffled from covering his face. sapnap lowers his head from looking at the ceiling to looking at dream.</p><p>“...what?” sapnap said confused,, since he barely heard what he said. dream reveals his covered face from his hands. “i said... do you really think that?” </p><p>sapnap hesitates.</p><p>“fuck no!! i’m straight as a ruler,, dude !” sapnap exclaims. ‘..i think.’ sapnap thought to himself. </p><p>—-</p><p>“ugh,, man. i’m tired.” dream says as he rubs his eyes. “you’re the (first) tired one this time?? wow.” sapnap says. dream rolls his eyes,, smiling. “soooo,, are you gonna sleep in your bed or over here on the couch?” sapnap asks dream. “i’ll sleep on the bed.” dream replies in a tired tone. he stands up and walks over to his room. “ ‘night ,, pandas.’ “ </p><p>“night,, dream.” </p><p>-</p><p>dream closes the door,, takes off his hoodie and shirt. he plops on his bed. he places his phone on his nightstand,, faces back the other way,, pulls the comforter over the side of his chest,, and closes his eyes. </p><p>——-</p><p>“ah ! ... i guess i had a nightmare .” sapnap said to his shirtless body in a slightly cold sweat. he stands up still heavily tired,, not really knowing what he was doing. he lays back down on the couch,, covering half of his chest,, falling back asleep. </p><p>—-</p><p>around the middle of the night,, sapnap stands up and sleepwalks to dream’s room unknowingly. dream doesn’t seem to hear the door opening and closing. </p><p>sapnap lays down on the bed,, grabbing the comforter over his waist. he puts his arm between dream’s right arm and over his chest. he then wraps his leg around dream. </p><p>————-</p><p>it’s saturday morning,, pretty good weather like usual. sapnap wakes up,, rubbing his open arm- wait,, open arm? he widens his eyes,, ‘when did i get here?!’ sapnap thought to himself. ‘-oh wait,, i probably sleptwalk here,, oh well.’ </p><p>he is awake but he decides to cuddle dream. ‘he’s so warm..’</p><p>—</p><p>dream wakes up,, he turns around to see sapnap’s handsome face. he did shake a little because he sure as hell was surprised to see him. </p><p>sapnap immediately moves out of the bed,, “i’m sorry,, i-i’ll make breakfast !!” dream was about to say something but he just let sapnap go.</p><p>dream scoots himself up to the point where he could sit on the bed. he checks his phone,, “fuck,, i didn’t charge it.” he says,, groaning. he plugs his charger into his phone. “well,, ‘guess no phone use today.” dream says to himself,, sitting under the comforter still. </p><p>—-</p><p>“dream !” sapnap yells. dream walks out of bed,, stopping to put a shirt on. he then continues to see a plate of toast and bacon.  </p><p>“thanks !” dream says. sapnap chuckles softly and says “no problem.” </p><p>“-hey dream?” dream turns his head to sapnap. “yeah?” dream answers,, confused. </p><p>“uh,, can i confess something?” sapnap asks dream. “uh, uhm,, i-i like you.” sapnap says,, looking away. </p><p>dream giggles lovingly,, “i do too.” dream stands up from his seat,, finished with his food. he places it in the sink. sapnap is also finished,, he copies what dream did.</p><p>dream decides to go over to the couch. sapnap runs over to the couch,, “ha, first !” sapnap says,, smiling. dream chuckles,, walking over to sit next to sapnap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a a a  a a a a a a a </p><p>sorry for the late chapter !!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi,, this is my first fanfic,, hope you enjoy !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>